


950 ideas Ohno better not uses

by morninglights



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, popcorn photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninglights/pseuds/morninglights





	950 ideas Ohno better not uses

He had to grin when he read his name on the list. Ninomiya Kazunari photographed by Ohno Satoshi. Ohno blamed his imaginative mind for the thousand ideas immediately popping up in his brain.  
  
However, about 950 of these he couldn't use; after all, the photos were to be used as official concert goods for their fans. Nevertheless these ideas haunted him during the following days (especially those 950 he'd better not use) and gave him quite some pleasure. He even entertained the thought of producing his own, private little photo album of Nino.  
  
But on the day of the photo shoot he got orders to stick to a specific look because they wanted to maintain a certain similarity among all the sets. It didn't really bother him though; he figured he'd manage to squeeze in some of his own ideas.  
  
So now he's standing here, the familiar weight of the professional camera in his hand. Nino is grinning, spreading out his legs and arching his back while tilting his head.  
  
“Like this?” he asks whistling. Ohno answers with a kind of chuckling snort.  
  
“Nino!” he chastises. Nino only laughs at that and resumes a less provocative pose.  
  
“Just an idea.”  
  
“Be sensible or we're never going to get the four pics they'll let pass.” Ohno smiles, taking a step towards Nino. He raises the camera and takes a picture. And another one. Nino tries out proven idol poses, but they're too unnatural and static in Ohno's eyes. In the end he takes matters into his own hands – literally – dragging Nino around placing him wherever he wants him and giving out orders.  
  
It doesn't take long to take the pictures, but something is still lacking. Ohno listens to his inner voice thinking of the 950 scrapped but by no means forgotten ideas.  
  
“Open your shirt”, he blurts out. Nino blinks.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Your shirt. Undo the buttons”, Ohno repeats readying the camera in his hands.  
  
Nino hesitates for a moment, probably due to the fact that Aiba is laughingly taking pictures of Sho only a few meters away with Jun hovering at his side. Or because of the staff righting the popcorn-filled buckets in the background.  
  
“They won't allow it anyway”, Nino tries and Ohno can hear the nervousness in his voice.  
  
“We'll see. Come on now.”  
  
He is looking through the camera lens observing Nino slowly undoing one button after the other. At the first flash of skin, Ohno immediately zooms in.  _Click_. Then he wanders further down.  _Click_. Now he's fixed on Nino's hands fumbling with the next button.  _Click_. Nino is about to undo the last one and Ohno steps even closer focusing on the pink and yellow waistband of his boxers peeking out above his pants. How fitting, he thinks to himself.  _Click_.  
  
“They will never ever let this slide. You'll most likely end up up there and be reprimanded again like when you were all over me at the Shiyagare shoot”, Nino complains, but Ohno knows that he's actually enjoying his attention. It's true that the management doesn't exactly approve, but that has never really stopped Ohno.  
  
“Well then look at me and smile cutely”, he tells him aiming the camera so that the boxer shorts are no longer in the picture. But it's still not enough for him so he adds: “But open up your shirt a little further.”  
  
 _Click_.  
  
One week later they can finally take a look at the photos that have been chosen. Aiba’s giggling says it all, even before Ohno has the chance to see his own pictures.  
  
“Leader, that's some nice pics you took there!”  
  
Jun just rolls his eyes but Ohno can see the amusement twinkling in them. He can feel Nino's eyes on him and returns the look; they burst out laughing at the same time.  
  
However, Nino has no idea what lies in store for him yet – he doesn't know the other 949 ideas in Ohno's head.


End file.
